Of Regret, Secrets and Forgotten Legends
by eheidipark
Summary: Rumours. No - not even rumours, myths, legends even. Legends of a secret assassin hidden away in the depth of Akatsuki, not even their gender was known to the world. Akatsuki's secret weapon. But I knew much more than that, I can assure you. I can even tell you that she's a girl. How? Well simply put, I'm her. This is my story - from the minute I was born. Gradual ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations on your new child, Uchiha-San! No doubt it'll be another genius, just like your son!"

Uchiha Kagami dipped his head in thanks, oppressing a beaming smile as he walked as quickly as he could to the hospital without seeming unprofessional.

A nurse was waiting for him upon arrival, and she greeted him politely before leading the way to his wife.. and their newborn child. The male Uchiha briefly wondered if his son was there already, before casting that thought aside immediately. His son had already said that he was to be on a mission, and the elder Uchiha couldn't help but feel a wave of pride wash over him. HIS son, the famed Shisui Uchiha, already nicknamed as "Shisui of the Body Flicker". It would only be right that his second child joined his first as an Uchiha prodigy.

Heavy breaths and faint gurgles reached his ears as they approached the door to the ward. With no hesitation, he walked right in, a calm stoic expression on his face hiding his excitement. The panting came from his beautiful wife, lying there with sweat dripping off her face, making her beautiful raven hair stick. Her coal black eyes were warm with love and pride as she held a small white bundle. Her orbs lit up when she caught sight of her husband, her pale lips quirking up in a genuine smile as she held out the bundle for him to see.

Uchiha Kagami said nothing as he peered down. Faint sounds of gurgling and soft cries resounded as a little mouth opened and closed, pale perfect porcelain skin contrasting sharply with the mop of raven hair. The tiny child opened their eyes curiously, letting out a small wail before she fell silent, mesmerizing her father with astonishingly beautiful ebony irises. She was a beauty to behold.

"A girl.. A beautiful baby girl.." he murmured to himself before he kissed the fragile baby's forehead softly.

"Amaterasu Uchiha. With eyes as black and deadly as the legendary flames themselves."

-o-

A dark shadow appeared silently on the windowsill of the room of the sleeping baby, only a few months old. She slept quietly, peacefully as the figure slid open the window and stepped inside. Leaning softly over the cot, the figure studied the sleeping baby carefully. The figure jumped, startled as the baby opened their eyes, letting out a small moan of discomfort before falling silent, ebony irises curiously fixated on the figure above her.

They both remained in their respective positions, staring into each others eyes calmly before the baby's sweet face crinkled up into a smile as she gurgled in happiness, stretching out her arms towards the figure's face. Looking alarmed, the figure jumped back, staring strangely at the baby. It had tried to attack him!

At his disappearance from her vision, the baby frowned confusedly as she started complaining in loud wails.

The figure looked startled and hastily tried to shush the child.

"Shut up! Quiet! Baby be quiet!" he whispered harshly from his perch on the other side of the room.

"Amaterasu?!" came a startled yell from another room as Uchiha Kagami appeared at the open door and flicked on the lights.

The sight that met him was certainly strange, to say the least. A figure was standing on the other side of the room staring defensively and a tad guiltily at the cot while the baby wailed, waving her arms up obviously asking for attention. Upon closer inspection of the stranger, there was crusted blood on the edges of their hands, and their elite uniform was dirty and ruffled. So was their hair, matted and caked with dried mud and blood.

Rolling his eyes and leaning on the doorframe, Kagami sighed, rubbing sleep out of of his eyes.

"Shisui, are you already picking fights with your sister?" he demanded.

"Wha-? No! She attacked me first!"

At this point, Shisui's mother joined his father in the doorway.

"Shisui, dear, the baby is a few months old. She wouldn't attack you.." she said calmly. Irritation was evident on her flawless face, the muscle in her jaw twitching.

"Explain that then! The waving arms is definitely in preparation for some sort of attack!" her son demanded indignantly.

In a blink, his mother appeared next to him and delivered a harsh punch to his head, roaring,

"HOW STUPID CAN MY GENIUS SON GET?! YOU WAKE US UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING, DISTURB MY BABY'S REST AND ACCUSE HER OF FALSE WRONGDOINGS! SHE A BABY YOU IDIOT"

In the doorway, Kagami flinched in pain for his son.

The baby became silent at her mother's tantrum, obviously sensing that something was wrong. Uchiha Kagami sighed as his beloved wife carried on ranting out profanities as his son yelped. At least the baby had good senses..

-o-

"Shishi nii-san! Shishi nii-san!" came a delighted gurgle as a three year old girl came tottering down the doorway to greet her brother. Said brother gave a soft smile as he spread out his arms wide to accept her small body.

"Heya Ama-chan! Have you been good?" he cooed as he spun her around. She let out a sweet smile before nodding feverishly, her beautiful ebony eyes gleaming innocently.

"I hit the centre of the target!" she announced proudly.

Shisui raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You did what?"

"I hit the centre of the target!" she repeated, her brows creasing slightly in annoyance that she had to repeat herself.

"Shisui, don't you get it?! Your 3 year old sister hit the centre of the target with the kunai from about 10 feet." came the low voice of his father who was leaning on the front doorway. "She said that you said if she hit it, then you'd take her to see Itachi and you training. Was that true?"

Shisui did not mask his emotions like he normally did everywhere, he was stunned. He gaped, looking at his sister who had on a very blank look, however if he wasn't her brother then he wouldn't have noticed the smug glint in her eyes. His father rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Can you do it for me now, Ama-chan?" he asked carefully. Her face brightened and she slipped out of his embrace, running while keeping a hold on his hand.

"Fine! Seeing as you don't believe me." she huffed, a tad of playfulness visible in her tone.

"Hey! It's not everyday I see a three year old hit a target!" Shisui defended indignantly.

"The CENTRE, of the target, Shishi nii-san!" his sister snapped back. Geez, her sister had definitely inherited her mother's temper.

"S-sorry!"

-o-

Feet were stanced, a blank, calm facade coming over the small 3 year-old's body as she wielded a real kunai, her eyes focusing on a target, scratched out in the trunk of a tree around 10feet from where she was standing. Flipping the kunai once with a finger inside the hole in the handle, she clutched it with the end pointing to the right in a defensive stance before she flicked her wrist with a bit of arm movement.

It hit dead centre.

Standing behind her at a respectable distance, Shisui's expression was grim as he watched the kunai hit the bark of the tree, with a resounding 'thud'. He knew without looking that it would have sunk around an inch into the tree. Knowing the Uchiha clan, and his parents in general, he knew that if they knew of Amaterasu's genius shinobi brain, they would pressure her and make her into a weapon for the fate of the Uchiha.

As his beloved sister turned around, unlike most 3 year olds who would laugh and act amazingly overjoyed at the success, she only looked at him with a soft inquiring smile, but her eyes gave her away. They were filled with a deep pride that made her equal to any other of her age. This was a relief.

Conjuring up a great laugh and leaping forwards to embrace his sister, he pestered her with a repeat of 'I'm so proud of you', 'you're amazing', 'So lucky to have a sister like you!', 'You'll be an amazing shinobi!'

"So.. I can watch you and Itachi-San train, right?" Amaterasu said hopefully, taking up another spoonful of her red shaved ice into her mouth. Shisui had taken her out into the village to celebrate the kunai throwing and she was currently seated on his broad shoulders, a small pot of shaved ice in her hand. Shisui had his own, slightly bigger pot of blue coloured shaved ice, and he pretended to think for a while, keeping his plastic spoon in his mouth.

"Hmm, I don't know.." he teased.

"Shishi nii-San!" came an appalled whine from above his head.

He chuckled good naturedly and grinned up at her.

"Of course, imouto, you've definitely deserved it!"

She simply beamed.

-o-

"Oi, Tachi!"

A young boy of around 10 years with medium length raven hair in a low ponytail turned to face him. His eyes were as soft and calm but guarded as always, the visible wrinkles on each side of his nose rather prominent in his skin.

Shisui caught up to him in a swift shunshin (body flicker technique) and grinned at the younger boy.

"Training as always this afternoon right?"

"Yes, of course, Shisui-San." the younger Uchiha said confused. Why would he bring up something that would never change? It was like stating that the sun would go down..

"Wrong." Shisui stated bluntly. "Amaterasu's joining us."

".. Pardon?!" Itachi said, surprise evident in his face. Then he hit realization. "She didn't.. She did?!"

"Yup. Right on the dot. It went in a good inch too.." Shisui said with a slight frown.

"Sasuke's older than her and he hasn't touch a kunai yet.." Itachi noted. "But I guess that it's a good thing."

"Damn right that's a good thing.." Shisui said in a low growl. "I'm going to have to stop her from progressing, or do it in secret. I'm not going to let her be used or pressured like we were.. I mean look at you! You're ten and you have.. wrinkles.." Shisui raised a critical brow.

Itachi looked unimpressed, an irritated twitch coming onto his left eye.

"Ugh. Anyways.." Shisui sighed, putting his arms behind his head as he started to walk with Itachi.

"Should we train her in secret, do ya think, Tachi?" he asked.

Itachi was silent before he answered, hesitation laced in his voice.

"... Yes."

-o-

"Faster, Ama."

Gulps of air were being gasped as the five year old ran suicides. Except the lengths were the length of the whole forest. And if she didn't turn fast enough at a point, a strong, speedy barrage of kunai would rain down, making her yelp and run again.

"C'mon Ama-chan, you're nearly there" came the unhelpfully bright and cheery voice of her brother, hiding up in the trees. The barrage of weapons were his doing, of course.

Clenching her jaw in frustration she put on a burst of speed, finishing the 15000 meter suicides in less than 2 hours.

She then promptly collapsed, wheezing and grasping the left side of her stomach.

"You can take them off now." said the calm and cool voice of Itachi, to her left.

These words were a heaven's call to Amaterasu and she groggily flicked out a kunai and simply cut the bonds of bandages that held the iron weights to her legs and arms.

She yelped again when she saw the sharp edge of a kunai shooting at her from the sky, rolling and leaping off the ground and appearing behind a tree to deflect another barrage of weapons.

"Shishi nii-San!" she wheezed in indignation as she leapt up into the trees to dodge the onslaught of weapons. She pushed off the trunk to appear suddenly behind her brother and punched him in the back of the head when it simply puffed into smoke.

She would have let out a feral growl, or ranted for hours if she was her usual self. But she wasn't. She was a five year old little girl who definitely had her limits. And she had passed them a long while back. And this is why, at that moment, she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're Shisui Uchiha's little sister.."

Amaterasu looked blankly up at the old man who stared at her with a strange look. He had bandages covering up one of his eyes and part of his head, one of his arms slung inside his robe. He gave off an uncomfortable aura, and she fought to keep a neutral expression on her young face. She was now 6 years old, it had been her birthday last week.

Seeing as she didn't reply, the man spoke again.

"Have you activated your sharingan, young one? I trust that your brother activated his at your age." he said with a strange tone, almost as if he was... mocking her.

The muscle in her jaw twitched but she strained a sweet innocent smile, and mustered up a cute tone.

"Are you okay mister? Did you fall? You have a lot of bandages.."

He said nothing at this point, regarding the young child with very well masked surprise. Clever girl.

His eye gleamed in amusement before he started walking closer to her.

"Now young one, I do believe it would be good for both of us if you-"

"Amaterasu, your mother calls." came a cool voice to the side. Ama almost let relief slip into her face, feeling torrents of the emotion come rushing through her body. Boy this man was creepy. She had never been this happy to see Itachi before. However, keeping her emotions in check, she mustered up a happy, innocent smile and bowed to the old man.

"I hope you get better soon!" she chirped before running off in Itachi's direction. He subtly gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder as she passed, keeping his eyes firmly on the elder's body.

Ama heard quite a few of the words exchanged as she walked away, and it didn't sound pleasant.

"Danzo-sama."

"Hm? Oh yes, Itachi-kun. Cute little thing isn't she? Very.. innocent." he drawled out the word disbelievigly.

".. Hai. She is very young. Did you want to tell her something? I could pass it onto her parents if you wish."

Danzo turned his back on him, waving his hand lazily in the air as he hobbled.

"Oh no.. It's fine. I'm sure Ama-chan and I will see each other very soon."

-o-

"Tachi nii-san.." Ama murmured quietly behind him as he trained rather aggressively on a wooden post.

He stilled as he heard her voice, he hasn't sensed her approach. Ugh. He was worried. Itachi Uchiha was very worried. If anything interested Danzo, that thing was in deep trouble.

"Yes, Ama?" he replied softly, not facing her.

"When's Shishi nii-San returning?"

"... In around a week, Ama."

".. Oh."

There was a pause.

"Who was he?"

Itachi was surprised to hear that the young child's voice was cold and had a fierce edge to it. She must have been more aware than he thought.

"He is a very respected elder in the village, Ama. You must watch your words around him." he said carefully.

She was silent, but he felt waves of emotion coming off her, confusion, annoyance.. and .. fear?

"You have nothing to worry about Ama -"

"I'm not scared!" she blurted, frowning and slumping onto her back on the grassy floor of the clearing.

Itachi let out a soft sigh, rubbing his temples before turning and sitting next to her, allowing her to scoot over and rest her head on his thigh.

"He was creepy. I could see that he wanted something, he said something about me not activating my sharingan yet, apparently Shishi nii-San activated at my age." She clenched her fist in the grass.

"He was mocking me."

Itachi was silent, filing his fingers fondly through her medium length silky straight raven hair. It had no knots, it was untouched. She had this remarkable ability that allowed her to have no tangles, no matter how much she messed up her hair.

"Hn."

"I bet I could kick his butt if he tried anything anyway! If he tries to harm otou-San or kaa-chan, or Shishi nii-chan, or you, Tachi nii-San, I'll kill him with or without the stupid sharingan!" she announced.

Itachi allowed a smirk to cross his features as he looked down at her determined gaze.

"Hn." he repeated, amusement laced in his voice.

They stayed there for a while, each deep in thought. Only when the sun's rays were barely peeking through the horizon did Itachi shift, finding that Ama was asleep. Long ebony lashes contrasted sharply with her pale porcelain skin, her pale pink lips on the thin side. She slept with a slight frown, and this made him sigh. The whole point of keeping her geniusness in secret was so that she did not gain stress. It seemed to have been futile.

Itachi caught himself as he was about to wake her up. She must be tired with all the extra training she did at night. With this thought, he slowly picked her up and hoisted her onto his back in a smooth motion. She didn't even stir, remaining floppy as a rag doll. She must have been really tired.

With her safely on his back, and her head nestled in the crook of his neck, he slowly set off back to the Uchiha main complex.

-o-

"She's useless, Itachi. We've been working on a simply fire-style for four months now, nothing comes out of her mouth but air." Uchiha Kagami said in a monotone to the younger Uchiha as he dropped off Ama at her house, saying that she was watching him train and fell asleep.

Itachi remained blank.

"Not every Uchiha should be expected to be a prodigy, Uchiha-san."

"Yes that's quite correct. It's the case with you and your brother, Sasuke, is it not?"

Itachi's eyes hardened at the mention of his brother.

"I don't quite understand what you mean, Uchiha-San."

"I think you do. You're a smart boy, unlike this.. lousy excuse for a daughter of Uchiha blood"

As Itachi slid her off his back and held her under her neck and her knees to pass her to her father, he scoffed.

"I'm afraid I don't touch scum, Itachi. Just wake her up. She knows how to walk, surprisingly. The garden needs cleaning anyway - that's what girls are made to do. Housework. They are useless otherwise. It's probably like trying to teach a fish to fly, hm? Geniuses like you and Shisui should really stop caring about her."

That did it.

"Then I'm sure my mother would love to take care of a female child for a night. Good evening, Uchiha-San."

With that, he body flickered away, the girl still in his arms.

"He didn't mean it Ama." he said softly.

There was no reply but something dripped into his arm.

He pretended not to notice.

-o-

"Hey Amaterasu? Gee your name is really long, can I call you Su instead?" came the chirpy voice of Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, who was just about to turn 7.

"Uh.. I guess you can call me Ama, like everyone else?" came the wary reply.

"Ano.. I'm older than you, right? So I can take care of you like nii-San takes care of me!" he grinned.

"I have a nii-San too you know! Mine's stronger than yours." she replied, her eyes gleaming teasingly.

Sasuke took the bait.

"No he's not! Itachi-nii-San is soooo much stronger than whoever your brother is!" he shot back, lower lip sticking out slightly in a pout. "See, I don't even know who your brother is, that means he's not strong!"

"I bet you have heard of him, you just dunno that he's my brother!"

"Oh yeah? Who is he then?"

"Shisui Uchiha of the body flicker!"

"... That's your brother?"

"Ha! Told you!"

"Bleurgh, Itachi nii-San is so much stronger!"

Ama sobered.

"... Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"If you don't know about how strong someone is, does that mean they're weak?" Her voice was quiet.

"Well yeah.. Duh. Why would someone not show other people their full strength?" he rolled his coal eyes.

"What if they had a really really really really really good reason?" she pressed.

Sasuke frowned at the complicated question.

"Depends!" came the final answer.

Ama sighed, and Itachi's lips curled up in an amused smirk outside their door.

-o-

"Amaterasu! Concentrate! You're an Uchiha! If you don't have the fire release, how can you call yourself by that name?!" otou-san shouted furiously.

Amaterasu panted profusely.

"I apologize otou-sama.." she said weakly.

"Again!"

"H-hai.."

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Nothing escaped her mouth but air.

Letting his normally calm demeanor slip, her father looked thunderous and struck her harshly across the face before teleporting away in a puff.

It hurt. It stung, and she was sure that it would look purple by the minute. But it hurt more on the inside. Why was Shishi nii-San forcing her to do this? She wanted to show her father everything that she could do, and that she could easily pull out a "Great Fireball Jutsu" as well as many others, but he made her promise! And promises were the most precious things that she would never break.

"Ama-chan! There you are! I'm back! Did you miss me? Hey are you-"

There was a shocked silence as he took in her depressed form. A deep purple mark was forming on the left side of her face, her face worn and eyes filled with pain.

Suddenly, they flashed with a fierce fury, her hands whipping through signs before she blasted several jets of white hot fire at her brother, the latter body flickering away at the last minute.

"He HATES me! He thinks I'm useless, that I have no place to be an Uchiha, and most of all he's ashamed! He's so disappointed, and you don't know how that feels because you're the genius aren't you?! Always basking in the smug light that everyone respects you. I can gain that respect but you only made me promise because you want it all by yourself!" she yelled, tears springing to her eyes as she attacked her brother ferociously. Funnily enough, he didn't try to dodge. He had this blank look on his face, his eyes weary and sad. He took every hit that Amaterasu threw at him, and when he was knocked to the ground, he just staggered up again.

"He called me scum, and he doesn't even want to look at me, let alone touch me." she shouted furiously her eyes flashing dangerously, filled to the brink with fury as she prepared the hand signs for the grand fireball jutsu.

The jet of fire billowed sharply at her sibling, and in that form, he didn't try and retaliate. He was going to get hit by the attack.

A shadow appeared in front of him and performed a swift jutsu using the lake next to them.

"Water style: water wall."

A massive wall of water countered the blasting jet of fire and steam billowed into the air.

Suddenly there was a piercing scream. Eyes widening in shock, Itachi and Shisui both caught each other's eyes before appearing a few feet from the screaming girl.

She was clawing at her eyes, clenched shut as she rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Ama! Calm down!" Itachi said firmly, catching hold of her hands and keeping her still. A pained yell escaped her again, as her eyes clenched shut tighter. Shisui and Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

A trickle of blood oozed out from beneath her eyelids and slid down her face.

-o-

Her eyes were on fire. They were burning from the inside out, someone or something was scratching with blunt edges at the very core of her eyes. She screamed in a pained rising shriek, unable to form words with the blinding pain.

She opened her eyes, screeching louder as she did so. Doing this, she felt a large amount of power leave her eyes, as well as the pain. Only a deep throb was left.

Amaterasu stopped screaming, panting profusely and feeling very weak. She closed her eyes, feeling something trickle down them as she pressed her hands on them to try and stop the dull throbbing.

That was when she felt weak, very weak, she couldn't feel anything. Her hands left her eyes and landed beside in with a thud. She gave in to the blackness.

-o-

"W-was that.."

Shisui remained silent, eyes blaring crimson from his bloodline.

Her chakra.. It was a deep black. A terrifying ebony, blacker than coal. Most of it had pooled up into her eyes, nearly all of it. Without her control, it ran free as it willed, and filled with hate, it had rushed up to the most tolerate part of her body, her eyes. It was what normally happened when a child unlocked their sharingan, however, on a much larger scale in Amaterasu's case. It had skipped the first three stages and went straight onto the fourth: the Mangekyo.

Upon opening her eyes and releasing all her chakra, both he and Itachi both had to teleport to the other side of the clearing.

Ebony flames burst from their confines of his sister's eyes. They devoured the surrounding forest. Acting quickly, Shisui performed a quick water dragon jutsu to quench the flames, however.. The water was set on fire.

Forcing chakra into his eyes, they morphed into their own fourth state. His specially strong bloodline easily cancelled out the out-of-control of attack that his sister's chakra had performed, and the black flames died down.

Grunting, he held a hand to his eyes.

"Shisui-san" Itachi said worriedly. He was sitting with Ama's head cradled in his arms over his legs, feeding his fingers through her hair smoothly.

"I'm fine." he replied, his voice strained.

Shisui couldn't help but feel a wave of regret, pain and sadness shoot through his heart as he studied her innocent young face.

"It didn't work, did it Tachi." he murmured.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We wanted to protect her from the Uchiha, and now she's been neglected, unaccepted from them, and she herself has turned against me.. She takes promises very seriously." he chuckled dryly. He eyed Itachi's position over his sister and his eyes gleamed in amusement.

"You'd better look after her, Tachi." he said smoothly.

"... Hai."

"Make sure she gets the best training possible, from you and possibly others. Leave the village with her if you must, she must never be in the control of the Uchiha.. or the elders of this village. I want her to be free, to have no limits on what she can and wants to do." Shisui said quietly. "And how she reaches on those decision, relies on how you make her see the world, Tachi.."

"Shisui-San. You talk as if you will not be here." Itachi said warily, coal eyes studying him carefully.

Shisui laughed bitterly.

"I won't be Itachi.. Because the girl on your lap is going to kill me."

-o-o-

Hello, reader~

First Author's Note hehe..

Uh well, I'll keep it short:

Basically, I would love to interact with my readers. I really don't want this to be only my story, I want it to be my story, affected by my lovely readers.. If that makes sense? So I will be doing small polls to keep readers on their toes and seeing how people want this story to turn out. Currently, I'm debating on whether this chapter was a bit too unrealistic, with the sudden mangekyo sharingan appearance. If you wish, you can leave and answer either in my pm or a review, I really don't mind, on the following question:

Is the story currently being too unrealistic to the extent that Amaterasu may be confused as a Mary Sue? *gasp* *shock* *horror*

thank you for your time!

Heidi


End file.
